Autora, você é uma idiota!
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Em um universo paralelo, na escola de Hogworts, todo mundo tem quase a mesma idade e James gosta da Bellatrix. Cuidado, a autora é esquizofrênica.
1. Chapter 1

_Título original: James,você é um idiota  
>Autora: <em>Soffie Riddle **(Sophia: Sabe o que é pior? Apesar do nick da menina ser Soffie, o nome dela é SOPHIA! *senta no canto mais escuro do quarto para cortar os pulsos e chorar ao som de Simple Plan*) {Charlly: *Corre até a Sophs com um CD da Lady Gaga* Pensa positivo, Sophs... Hã... *Desliga Simple Plan e coloca Judas no último volume* Pelo menos assim você se anima um pouco. Eu acho.}  
><strong>_Link: _http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3848806 / 1 / James_voce_e_um_idiota

**Adoramos falar palavrão, então se você não gosta, não leia.**  
><strong>O FanFiction não deixa postar links, então se quiser acessar a fic original, retire os espaços.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1 - Lily, você me paga<strong>_

-Explicando o começo- **(Sophia: Eu tenho medo quando a fic já começa com "Deixa eu explicar" "Só pra esclarecer algumas coisas" e afins.)(Maddie: Minha primeira ripagem começa assim; que Locke me dê forças.){Charlly: Apenas um conselho, Maddie, traga muita bebida alcoólica. Como é sua primeira ripagem, eu te dou um pouquinha da minha vodka xD. MAS É SÓ DESSA VEZ!}**

Tudo começa quando Lily e James se apaixonam. **{Charlly: Na verdade, tudo começou com o Big Bang. Bang! #TheBigBangTheory ****}**

-NÃO!COMEÇA QUANDO VOLDMORT COMEÇA A DESTRUIR TUDO!(intruso) **(Sophia: QUEM começa a destruir tudo?) {Charlly: *Procura o ser desconhecido no Livro Trash dos Trashs* Voldmort é a biba transexual, melhor amiga da Ariadna que gosta de revirar os olhos e dizer "Ai, hoje tô bandida!" }(****Sophia: Ah, sim. Ok, agora que eu já entendi podemos continuar.)**

-TIRE ESSE INTRUSO DENTRO DO PARENTESE POR QUE EU NÃO SOU INTRUSO! INTRUSA!

Eu mereço...Vamos começar logo de uma vez..

-É VAMOS! EU!Vou começar!Você fica calado e quieto! **(Sophia: Olha o pleonasmo!) **

-TA CERTO...** {Charlly: Só eu me lembrei de Naruto? Só? Ok.} {Charlly [2]: Falando em Naruto... Gaara-kun, titia Charlly quer brincar...}**

Bom...Tudo começa quando...-COMEÇA LOGO! To começando...

Quando...-VAMOS!...

EU vou parar de escrever!-TA CERTO PAREI, PAREI! ** (Maddie: PORRA, NÃO DEVIA TER PARADO! Ia poupar o fanfiction, sabe?)(Sophia: QUE PORRA FOI ESSA? As multipolaridades da autora estavam debatendo?) {Charlly: Autora no United States of Tara mode on.}**

XXxXxXx** {Charlly: Odeio esses espacinhos de tempo estúpidos ¬¬}**

Bom, tudo começa em Hogworts **(Sophia morreu.) {Charlly foi beber soda cáustica e pretende não voltar.} **quando Lily e James ainda tinham seus 14 anos de idades, eles ainda não namoravam; **(Sophia: AH VÁ!)** Lily era apaixonado **(Maddie: "Lily era apaixonadO"? Corre, James, corre!)** por James, mas ela não era a única, Safira **{Charlly: Nome tão bonito quanto Linda ¬¬}** (14) **(Sophia: Tem que ter Mary Sue, né? Caralho.) **também era, James era apaixonado por Bellatrix(16), **(Sophia: POR QUEM? PELA BELLATRIX? *desmaia*) {Charlly: O_O... BELLATRIX? É O FIM DO MUNDO! *Sai correndo e se atira da Torre de Astronomia.*} **que era apaixonada por Tom; e Tom(16)...Bom, o Tom era apaixonado pela arte das trevas...E tudo começa assim...

(OBS: Tom, Bellatrix, Lily e James têm idades parecidas para melhorar o conflito entre eles...). **(Sophia traduz: Tom, Bellatrix, Lily e James têm idades parecidas PRA FUDER DE VEZ COM TUDO!) {Charlly: Ei! Quem traduz as coisas aqui sou eu! *Fica de mal com a Sophs* ú.u}**

XxXXxXX

Hogworts primeiro de setembro de 1942... **(Sophia: QUANDO? PUTA QUE PARIU! Autora lesada! Você acha que o James e a Lily tiveram o Harry com quantos anos? TRINTA E OITO? O_O) **

-Cara, que saudade...-James gritava enquanto abraçava o seu melhor amigo Almofadinhas.**(Maddie: "amigo Almofadinhas" é o que? Personagem novo?) {Charlly: Esse tipo de ser é chamado de "Gary Stu", Maddie. Guarde isso, pois vão haver muitos por entre os milhares trashs que você ripará.} **-Estava pensando que você tinha feito algo com o Expresso de Hogworts, tipo tentá-lo jogar morro abaixo, coisa do tipo. **(Sophia: E por que o Sirius jogaria o Expresso morro abaixo?)(Maddie: Nada faz sentido aqui, Sophia, nadinha :/) {Charlly: Mas não é óbvio por que ele faria isso? É porque ele me ama e queria me salvar de ripar isso aqui, mas como as pessoas me odeiam, o impediram disso e agora eu estou tendo que gastar meu precioso tempo aqui.}**

-Idiota...Se eu fosse realmente jogar o Expresso de Hogworts morro abaixo é claro que você teria que estar obrigatoriamente dentro dele-Sírius ironizando com James. **(Sophia: Sirius não tem acento, lesada!)**

-Oi...-Aluado cumprimentando James e Sírus. **{Charlly: * Procura "Sírus" no dicionário Trash* É o irmão gêmeo do monstro Sífus, mas ao invés de soltar grandes rajadas de vento, ele infesta cidades com seu peido muito fedorento. Credo, parece meu avô.}** **(Sophia: Personagem novo, não!)(Maddie: Na verdade, acho que é o Remus) **-Como vão rapazes? **(Sophia: "- Vai se fuder... - Sophia xingando a autora.")**

-Aluado! **(Maddie: Espaço.)(Sophia: Não deveria ser uma vírgula?) {Charlly: Cadê minha vodka?} **Cara! Chega aí...-James feliz ao rever o amigo.- **(Sophia: Mas que caralho! Essa "autora" escreve de um jeito muito estranho!) {Charlly: Estranho é elogio, querida.} **Iaí quais são as novas?

-Prefiro nem falar.-Lupin meio tristonho...-Bom...São águas passadas vamos olhar para frente... **(Sophia: O que é passado? AAAHHH, eu não gosto de ficar perdida!) {Charlly: Então não devia ter aceitado o emprego! Falando em emprego... Cadê o meu salário? A vodka tá acabando e o dinheiro tá indo junto.}**

-Lupin, cuidado!Olha a pedra!- James. **(Sophia: HEIN?) {Charlly: O ANA JULIAAAAAA! O ANA JULIAAAAA! (8) Tá, também não sei da onde tirei isso Ço.o}**

-Você esqueceu de olhar para frente. -Sírius ironizando com a situação pondo todos a rirem... **(Sophia: Desculpa, mas eu não ri.)(Maddie: [2]) {Charlly: [3]}**

-Estava ocupada demais olhando para os lados.-Aluado rindo. **(Sophia: PERA! Jogaram uma pedra no Lupin E ELE NÃO VIU? O_O)(Maddie: Primeiro a "Lily era apaixonado" e agora o Remus "Estava ocupada". Essa "autora" tem problemas com gêneros, sério.) {Charlly: OOOOU, talvez, muito talvez, os personagens sejam travecos/transexuais/drag queens e a gente não sabia.}**

De repente veio uma mulher com cabelos negros e olhos da mesma tonalidade aproximando-se **(Sophia: Que tal um ponto bem aqui?)(Maddie: Se ela VEIO, ela estava se APROXIMANDO, não?) {Charlly: Foi o que eu aprendi no **_**primário.**_**} **Bellatrix Lestrange**(Maddie[2]: LESTRANGE? A BELLATRIX JÁ ESTAVA CASADA, É? *joga o "Enigma do Príncipe" na "autora"*)**, prima de Sírius Black.

-Oi Sírius!-Falava ela em tom sedutor **(Maddie: Pensei em Sirius/Bella agora, ergh.) {Charlly: Não, Sirius/Bella não! Por Kami-sama, eu não mereço isso!}**.-Mandaram te entregar essa carta(Bellatrix entrega uma carta cor-de-rosa para Sírius,enfeitado com corações e flores...)-Tchauzinho... **(Sophia cai no chão e começa a ter convulsões e a babar.) {Charlly: Aguenta, Sophs, eu já volto! * sai correndo atrás de soda cáustica, água oxigenada, balas de menta e alguns curativos .*}**

-Ela é muito linda..!-James suspirando **{Charlly: Noofa, lindíssima.}**

-Quem?A Bellatrix?-Sírius,como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda que já ouvira seu amigo dizer.-Você esta brincando não esta? **(Sophia: **_**Sirius**_** tirando as palavras da minha boca!) {Charlly: [2] no meu amorzinho! Ele tem toda a razão.} **

Sírius não achava a sua prima bonita, na verdade ele a achava o cadáver mais podre que havia conhecimento. **(Sophia: A Bellatrix não é tão feia assim!) {Charlly: É! Ela parecida com a Sophs, sabe? *Sai correndo para se proteger.*}**

-Ah...Esqueça, agora me fale o que tem nesta carta romântica...

-É mesmo! Eu acho que foi o Snape que escreveu para você...-Lupin.

-Cala boca seu babaca!-Sírius empurrando o amigo que não parava de rir.-É uma carta de mais uma de minhas admiradoras... **(Sophia: Então, Sirius! Foi o Snape que mandou! -n)(Maddie: Não, não. Foi o Remus! -n) {Charlly: Não, não! Foi o Dumbledore! #fail}**

_**Sírius, **_(Sophia: Admiradora analfabeta.) {Charlly: E qual é a surpresa?}

_**Acho você muito lindo, engraçado, gentil. **_(Maddie: _Mas, infelizmente, não sei escrever o seu nome._) {Charlly capota com o comentário da Maddie.}(Sophia capota junto.)

_**que nós possamos ficar juntos algum dia. **_{Charlly: Nem nos meus pesadelos, sua piranha analfabeta!}

_**Beijos**_

_**Admiradora Secreta.-**_leu Sírius em voz alta para os amigos.

-Sirius tem moral... -James lendo a carta confirmando o seu conteúdo. **(Sophia: Olha a confiança no que o amigo leu! Tem que conferir o conteúdo!) **-Tem até Admiradora Secreta.

-Claro que tenho!Não sou o você James, não sou TAPADO! **(Sophia: E você percebe quanto essa coisa já afetou sua cabeça quando lê que o Sirius disse "Claro que **_**não**_** tenho!", HAIUSHAIUSH.) **

-Que isso não precisa esculhambar garanhão.-disse James estranhando a atitude de Sírius. **(Sophia: Até eu estou estranhando a atitude do **_**Sírius**_**.)(Maddie: Eu estou estranhando é o povo de -1942- falando girias da década passada.){Charlly: Falou tudo, Maddie}**

-Ótimo, agora vamos entrar... **(Sophia pega a varinha e mira nas reticência: **_**EVANESCO**_**!) **Para nos acomodar que nós temos muita coisa para fazer ainda...-Lupin tentando evitar uma briga dentre os dois. **(Sophia: Que briga?) {Charlly: A que eu vou fazer se o James continuar a encher o saco do meu Sisi! Só eu incomodo ele ú.u}**

-É, vamos!

Os meninos entraram no castelo de Hogworts **(Sophia: No começo eu achava que era erro de digitação, mas agora vejo que é BURRICE!) {Charlly: OOOOU... cegueira.}** e se acomodaram nos seus quartos, eles ficaram em quartos separados. **(Sophia: F O D A - S E!) {Charlly: F U C K - S E! #plagiadora mode on} **

No quarto de Lily... **(Sophia: "Enquanto isso, no ilustre do castelo... Passarinho! Que som é esse?" HAIUSHAUISHA. Ok, parei.)**

-Evans, Evans, como você pode gostar de um menino desses?Tudo bem que o James é bonito, mas não chega a ser um Sírius Black. **(Sophia: Não me admiraria se a autora escrevesse Sírius Bléqui.) **-Falava Katy**(Maddie: D'aaaw, a segunda OC da história! Agora são duas Mary Sues 3 *Bebe ácido*) **,sua melhor amiga.-Ele é muito pirracento e...

-Ta certo **{Charlly: Vírgula, meu amor! Já vai tão cedo?}** já entendi!Mas eu não gosto dele porque ele se parece com o Sírius ou não!Eu gosto dele pelo o que ele é!ACABOU!-disse a ruivinha muito irritada com a amiga. **{Charlly: Que preconceito com as ruivas! Nem toda ruiva é esquentadinha, ok? Eu, por exemplo, sou um amor de pessoa! Cacete!} **

-Calma, só queria ajudar... **(Sophia: Ajudar? No quê?) {Charlly: A me encher a paciência.} **-disse Katy desculpando-se sentando do lado da amiga.

-Você já disse isso para ele?

-Isso o que?Que eu gosto dele? **{Charlly: Não, que você é uma mula! Ah, me desculpem, mulas! Foi sem querer.}**

-É!-falou Katy no tom de mesmice.-Você devia ter falo, **(Sophia: Mas ela é menina! Como poderia? HAIUSHAIUHSAUISHAIUSHAIUSH. Pra quem não entendeu, procure "falo" no dicionário e releia a frase (; )(Maddie: ) {Charlly: *Entra em coma.*} **ou quer que ele adivinhe?

-Eu tenho VERGONHA! **{Charlly: Que isso, Lily! Tem outros hermafroditas como você, não fique assim.}**

-Se esse é o caso, agarra logo ele e da um beijo,depois fala que você gosta dele...

-Sua anta!-Lily enquanto jogava o travesseiro na amiga!O que resultou numa guerra de travesseiros.-Eu não sou pirua feito você! **(Sophia finge que não viu o "pirua".)(Maddie: Essa Katy parece uma metamorphomagus; é anta, depois pErua...) {Charlly vai procurar "pirua" no dicionário trash: "Pirua" é uma espécie rara, humano misturado com peru. Eles tem um corpo humano normal, exceto pelo rabo de peru, o bico e o som estranho que fazem quando se sentem ameaçados; é algo parecido com "glu glu".} **

Ao acabar a ''guerra de travesseiros'' as meninas colocaram as suas respectivas fardas da grifinória **(Sophia: COLOCARAM O QUÊ? **_**HOGWARTS**_** virou uma escola militar e esqueceram de me avisar!) {Charlly: É, agora é A Escola de Magia e Guerrilha de Hogwarts. #epic fail} **e foram para o Salão Principal de Hogworts jantar. **(Sophia: Não, elas foram para o Salão Principal de Beauxbatons para jantar.)**

Ao chegarem procuraram **(Maddie: Ein?)** um lugar para sentar-se. **(Sophia: NÃO! Elas íam ficar paradas em pé lá na porta!) {Charlly: Tomara que elas virem mármore também! Faltou uns pedaços para a minha pia nova.} **É claro que Katy escolheu o lugar mais próximo possível de -se à frente do mesmo. **(Sophia: QUÊ? Meu, vai se fuder! Não tô conseguindo entender essa porra!) {Charlly: Nem eu, que tenho um dicionário E um livro trash consigo entender essa porra!}**

-Hei, psiu...-chamava Sírius ,uma garota que estava duas cadeiras após ele,ela era gorda usava óculos fundo de garrafa,seus cabelos pareciam mais palha do que cabelo,e é claro que ele não iria perder a chance de pertubá-la. **{Charlly: Esse, definitivamente, não é o Sirius que eu conheço. *Pega bazuca e pulveriza o Sirius OOC dessa fic.*}** **(Sophia: A menina é quase uma Hermione! HSAISHAIU. Só que gorda e com óculos...)(Maddie: Ou seja, é uma Murta-que-geme gorda.) **-Esse menino disse que você é a maior gostosa!

-Eu?-espantava-se James.-Eu disse que ela era uma baleia fora d'água,quatro olhos,e que grau dela deve ser bem forte pra quando ela se olhar no espelho nao morrer com o susto, **  
>(Sophia: Se NÃO é para ela morrer de susto, o grau deveria ser mais fraco, pois assim ela não ía enxergar, não é? Ah, sei lá. Que se foda essa fic.) <strong>e olhe, com ela por perto não vai ter comida pra ninguém.-Falava James praticamente gritando, dando a possibilidade de todos ouvirem. **(Maddie: A personalidade do James foi estuprada pela "autora". Agora, ela repousa no St Mungus.) {Charlly: Um momento de silêncio pelas personalidades dos nossos amados personagens.}(Sophia chora para dar mais drama à cena.)**

-Por que? **{Charlly: E mais uma vez, o pobre acento circunflexo foi usado de bumerangue.}** -lupin,imitando o tom de James. **(Sophia: Por que caralhos o Lupin gritou?)**

-Por que ela vai comer tudo!-Falava James em tom irônico. **(Sophia: Espera! Se foi em um tom irônico, então ele quis dizer que ela não vai comer tudo? *confusa*) {Charlly: Calma, Sophs, calminha. *Deita Sophs em um divã e dá pra ela um pouco de vodka com gasolina.* Bebe isso aqui que você vai se sentir melhor.}**

Todos se acabaram de rir.

-E SE O MUNDO BRUXO FOR COMPOSTO DE BABACAS FEITO VOCÊ, ELE NÃO VAI MUITO LONGE!-exclamava a ruivinha Evans**(Maddie: Esse "ruivinha Evans" me fez pensar em personagem de filme pornô.) {Charlly: Agora me lembrei da tal Bruna Surfistinha.}**,Levantando-se muito desapontada com seu amado James. **(Sophia: E se o mundo das fanfics continuar com essas autoras LINDAS, daqui alguns anos só existirão ripagens. Pois é.) {Charlly: Recebam!}**

-Ohhh-foi o que ouviram da multidão que ouvira o que Lily acabara de falar.

-Huahua!A ruivinha é pervertida!-Partia James para cima da mesma, o qual foi separado por Dumbledore. **(Sophia: Pervertida? POR QUE pervertida? Ela arrancou a roupa depois de gritar com o James?) {Charlly: Só porque eu falei em Bruna Surfistinha? A, mas vá se fuder.}**

-Acho que isso não é conveniente .-Dumbledore segurando o mesmo, impedindo-o de fazer alguma besteira.-Não é **(Maddie: Vírgula.)** senhor Potter?-Alvo agora o encarando com um olhar desafiador.-Se eu estiver errado me corrija por gentileza. **(Sophia: Eu não acho que Dumbledore seguraria seus alunos... Ele apenas os olharia e eles entenderiam o recado.) {Charlly: Isso tá me parecendo mais é a Minerva falando.}**

James não fez nada, apenas deu um sinal com a cabeça onde Sírius, Aluado e ele, se retiraram do local. **(Sophia: Nem entendi.) {Charlly: [2]}**

-Aquela ruivinha me paga.-falou James antes de sair do Salão Principal... **(Sophia: Eu achava que ele não tinha ficado bravo com a Lily! Ele riu antes de chamar ela de pervertida!)**

**Oi gente,**

**primeira fic de Hp então,da um desconto ok? **(Maddie: Não (: ) {Charlly: Até poderia, mas não tô muito afim.}

**QUE NADA!NÃO DEEM MESMO NAO!(intruso) **{Charlly: Faço das palavras do intruso as minhas.}

**JÁ MANDEI TIRAR O INTRUSO!**

**bom...ja dei o meu recado!**

**REVIEWS! **{Charlly: NEVER!}

**pelo menos falou algo que prestasse...**

**xau... **(Sophia: Dorgas? PAREI! Agora eu escrevo fics.) (Sophia 2: XAU? Enfia o miguxês no TOBA!)

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia teve que ser internada para <strong>_**tentar**_** recuperar seus neurônios. **

**Maddie está de luto por todos os acentos, pontuações e espaços abandonados ao longo dessa "fic".**

**Charlly: Bem, já que as minhas colegas não estão em condições, eu desejo a vocês uma boa manhã/tarde/noite/madrugada e muitos beijinhos (na bunda :p). Até a próxima o/**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: James X Lily amor ou ódio? **_

Lily estava quieta no seu quarto a chorar, **(Sophia: NO, WOMAN, NO CRY! ****NOOOO, WOMAN, NO CRY!*apanha*) {Charlly: DON'T WANNA BE ALL BY MYSEEEELF! ****DON'T WANNA BE ALL BY MYSELF ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE! (8)****} **deitada em sua cama abraçando a sua almofada **{Charlly: Com a cara do James nela *Leva tiro*}**,**(Maddie: Acho que não era a cara do James que estava lá Charlly; talvez fosse algo mais para baixo, sabe? *Leva tiro*²) {Charlly vai dar uma voltinha no banheiro, só pra botar um pouco de bile pra fora, e já volta.} **não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido com ela, ficara muito decepcionada com James mas, isso não seria a causa da sua ira_.''Será que eu estou com ciúmes dele?'' _**(Sophia: Mas ela não tinha ficado brava porque ele meio que xingou a menina lá? Ela ía sentir ciúmes do quê?) {Charlly: Vai ver ela seja sadomaso e goste de ser xingada também... #fail}** Pensava ela pasma_,''E agora? Ele está com raiva de mim!Agora tudo ficou mais difícil! É claro que sim, ele é o menino que EU gosto, não poderia ser tão fácil assim''_-Pensava Lily fissurada, e cada pensamento que tinha a deixava mais baixo-astral .Foi procurar esconder a sua tristeza e um bom e lisonjeiro**(Maddie: ...dildo.)(Sophia e Charlly morrem.) (Sophia 2: Autora tentando pagar de inteligente, utilizando palavras que foram achadas no dicionário ao acaso.) {Charlly: Eu vou ensinar como fazer. É muito simples: Pegue um dicionário, abra em uma página qualquer, feche os olhos e escolha uma palavra. Nem veja o significado, use ela do jeito que achar melhor xD} **livro, ela estendeu a mão para conseguir a abrir a gaveta que estava em um cômodo perto da sua cama, **(Sophs: Em um cômodo perto da cama? O livro estava no banheiro?) {Charlly: É pra quando dá **_**aquela**_** diarréia, sabe, Sophs? /apanha} **abriu-a e pegou o livro, ao puxá-lo, a mesma notara que uma carta havia caído no chão, ela ficou surpresa._''De onde essa carta veio?''_, **(Sophia: Do livro, ué!) {Charlly: Do meu cú que não foi! #Diná} **Lily não havia saído do quarto nenhum momento, apenas para jantar e não daria tempo para colocarem uma carta em seu quarto sem ela perceber . **(Sophia: Ela janta em 5 minutos, é?) {Charlly: É que ela está tentando bater o record #Fail²} **Meio receiosa **(Sophia chuta o "i" indevido.) **,Lily abriu a carta que estava escritas com letras trêmulas e garranchosas e alguns ''códigos'' que ela não sabia o significado:

**(Maddie: Não são códigos, Lily, são letras; qualquer pessoa que se alfabetizou sabe disso.)(Sophia: - THIS!)**

Ocev Aiv Rromer Uas rGdeaSacAD

Ona Aiv MedORaR . **(Sophia traduz: Você vai morrer sua **_**desgrasada**_**. Não vai demorar.) {Charlly: e_e}(Maddie: E essa foi a melhor ameaça que a autora conseguiu produzir _')**

_Você ainda irá pagar pelo que fez,sua ruivinha intrometida!Metida a c.d.f.,decifre o que tem escrito e você saberá o que vai acontecer com você.Senão,espere acontecer._ **(Sophia: Então ela vai ter que esperar chegar no sétimo ano, sair com James, se casar, ter o Harry e só depois de um ano morrer. ****Tem tempo ainda, Lily!) (Maddie: *Ri da Sophs*) {Charlly: TIME IS WAITING! WE ONLY GOT FOR MINUTES TO SAVE THE WORLD! ****NO HESITATE! GRAB A BOY AND GRAB A GIRL! (8)} [Diná: Hey, quem canta essa música sou eu! *Taca pedra na Charlly*] {Charlly sai correndo pra fugir da Diná.]**

Ainda muito assustada,Lily saiu correndo para mostrar a carta para Alvo Dumbledore,como não o achou pelo colégio foi falar com a professora Minerva,a mesma não soube decifrar a carta, **(Sophia: Minerva, pelo amor de Deus, não decepciona! Como disse a Maddie: SÃO LETRAS!) **mas a prometeu que a iria mostrar a Dumbledore e a disse para ficar calma,que tudo iria sair bem e mandou ir assistir a aula e que ficar perto dos professores seria mais seguro.**(Maddie: Um bilhetinho mobilizou a Minnie desse jeito? 'Tá paranóica!)** **(Sophia: PUTA QUE **_**TE**_** PARIU! Existem pontos, sabia? Não precisa ficar usando só a vírgula!) {Charlly: Parece que a Maddie vai ter um montão de pontos pra adotar x3}(Maddie: Venham, pontinhos, tem muito espaço para vocês no Orfanato~ *Acolhe*) **O que ela não sabia era que aquilo não passara de uma brincadeira sem-graça de um menino que queria se vingar do mico que Lily o fisera passar. **(Sophia morreu.) {Charlly aproveita a deixa e morre junto.}(Maddie ressuscita as duas: Nem pensem em fugir do trabalho!) {Charlly: Maddie-chan malvada T-T}**

Lily chegou na sala para aula de artes das trevas** (Sophia: AULA DE ARTES DAS TREVAS? http: / / bit . ly / mCdXeb) {Charlly: Quando a gente foi pra Durmstrang, que eu não vi?}(Maddie: Voldemort Aproves)** com uma expressão de espanto no rosto,o professor não se -a entar rápido** (Sophia: É o quê?) {Charlly: Essa nem eu traduzo O-O} **e começou a sua aula,** (Sophia: PONTO, NÃO VÍRGULA!)** James,Sírius, Pedro,Lupin **(Sophia: Pedro? PEDRO? Você usa os nomes inglês, mas escreve PEDRO? VOCÊ COLOCOU UM ACENTO EM SIRIUS, AUTORA?) {Charlly: Tadinho do inglês T-T *Luto*} **começaram a rir da expressão de Lily,o professor auterou-se, **(Sophia: O que aconteceu com o professor? O_O) {Charlly: Ele bebeu muito leite e os ossos cresceram demais.} **ele havia começado a sua aula e havia um ''_convidado especial''_na sala. Era um aluno que o professor muito admirava do sétimo ano, **(Sophs: Muito admirava, né? Sei bem como ele admirava o aluno.) {Charlly: Maliciei /apanha.} **seu nome era Tom Servolo Riddle ele era considerado o melhor aluno da casa.** (Sophia: Ahan, sei. Acontece muito isso em Hogwarts, né? Alunos mais velhos irem nas salas dos mais novos, realmente.) {Charlly: Ih, acontece o tempo todo. Volta e meia aparecia o Draco para interromper a minha aula e me levar pra Sala Precisa ;3}(Maddie: E o Cedrico, então? Invadia a sala o tempo todo e tirava o Harry de lá. Ele dizia que era "Assunto de Campeões" ;). /apanha)**

Irritado,o professor mandou os_ ''marotos'' _se retirarem da sala.**(Maddie: O que eles fizeram demais?)** Os marotos imploraram para ficar,e prometeram que ficariam quietos. O professor deixou por não ter outra opção,e pelo obtesto feito pelos mesmos. **(Sophia: Não tô entendendo nada. Vai se fuder.) {Charlly: Maddie-chan, preciso de Firewhisky T-T}(Maddie: *Entrega o Firewhisky pra Charlly* Aqui, calminha owo'. Quer também, Sophs?)(Sophia: Ainda não, obrigada.) {Charlly se agarra na garrafa como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia: Obrigada, Maddie-chan ^^}**

Após vários intreterimentos **(Maddie: Falou igualzinho ao meu Professor de Literatura ee' #PiadaInterna)(Sophia: QUÊ?) {Charlly: Intreterimento: Apresentação de dança erótica por anões pigmeus nativos do alabama, também conhecidos como ostras do alabama, por conta da essência afrodisíaca de peixe podre.}(Maddie: Falou) **o professor pode começar a sua aula... **(Sophia: Então quer dizer que depois da dança erótica dos anões, ele começou a aula?) {Charlly: É o que parece.}**

-Esse apurado aluno se chama Tom Servolo Riddle do sétimo ano da casa _Sonserina_, **(Sophia: Tom Servolo Riddle do sétimo ano da casa Sonserina... Nome grande, hein?) {Charlly: Nome digno de príncipe -N}(Maddie: Vou dar esse nome para o meu filho! -n) **ele veio nos mostrar um pouco sobre os feitiços aprimorados e sobre o seu estudo baseado nas artes das trevas. **(Sophia: O menino já tá estudando a Arte das Trevas, mas o povo tá nem aí.) {Charlly: Deixa o menino se divertir ;D *Leva pedrada*} **Tom...- disse o professor dando a Tom a palavra,mas logo o mesmo foi interrompido por Lily.**(Maddie: Garotinha metida.)**

-Mas...se ele é da Sonserina não tem nada haver com a Grifinória, **(Sophia: AH VÁ!) {Charlly: Que nada, mô bem! É tudo a merrma coisa.} **apesar que nós não precisamos de um aluno ''apurado''** {Charlly: Sabe, a primeira vez que eu vi esse "apurado", eu achei que ele estava com pressa Ço.o} **da Sonserina temos alunos muito aprimorados aqui na Grifinória,até aqui no quinto ano exemplo o James Potter,ele é um ótimo aluno. **(Sophia: Blá blá blá. Fic entediante da porra.)(Maddie: Até o Henrí já dormiu.) {Charlly: *Babando em cima do teclado.*}**

Ao ouvir aquilo James ficou ?dado **(Sophia: Como ele ficou? Num tindi.) {Charlly: Ele ficou dado, ele deu pro Tom *Leva tiro*}(Maddie: Que nada, Charlly, aposto que ele deu pro Sirius... /apanha) {Charlly: Não envolva o Sisi nisso!} **como exemplo por uma menina que havia o desmoralizado há pouco tempo?Qual era a dela?-ele ficou muito equivocado **(Sophia: Autora, pare de ver as palavras no dicionário, achá-las bonitas e colocá-las na sua fic sem ler o significado da dita cuja.) {Charlly: Não é só porque eu ensinei que é pra ficar fazendo isso, cacete!}(Maddie: Equivocada está a autora em pensar que deve continuar escrevendo isso.) **com a atitude da menina_.''Ela quer me deixar louco!Só pode_.-pensou ele alto,sorte que nimguém **(Maddie morre.)(Sophs aproveita pra morrer também.)** o ouviu.

-Srta. Evans,eu pedi a sua opinião?**(Maddie: RECEBA!)**- indagava o professor Slughorn aziumado.-Responda garota intrometida.** (Sophia: O Slughorn dava aula de Poções, autora mula! E outra: ele admirava a Lily! Eu acho que se ela quisesse dançar a macarena no meio da aula, ele aplaudiria u_u) {Charlly: Vou simplificar pra você autora: Slughorn = Velho puxa-saco dos alunos famosos e que dá (UI) aula de POÇÕES. Sacas?}**

-Não senhor. **(Sophia: Vocativo, não precisa fugir da fic!) {Charlly: Volte aqui, seu cagalhão!}**

-Então não interrompa-Gritava Slughorn apertando o braço de Lily.-Está me ouvindo? **(Sophia: EITA PORRA!) {Charlly: TARADO EM HOGWARTS, TARADO EM HOGWARTS! CORRAM PARA O CABEÇA DE JAVALI!}**

-O senhor está machucando o meu braço-falava Lily choramingando,a mesma estava muito assustado.**(Sophia: Lily está assustadO?) {Charlly: Corre, James, corre!}(Maddie: Acho que era por isso que o James estava tão "equivocado".)** -Por favor!Solte o meu braço!

**-VOCÊ ESTÁ MACHUCANDO O BRAÇO DELA!VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU NÃO ?** **-**gritava James agora alterado;** {Charlly: Olha que progresso! Ela usou ponto e vírgula!}(Sophia bate palmas.)(Maddie chora de felicidade.) **o mesmo _empurrou_ a mão do professor fazendo-o soltar o braço de Lily que já estava muito vermelho,um tom de olhou para o professor nervoso **(Sophia: Isso significa que o Tom olhou para o professor que estava nervoso ou Tom olhou nervosamente para o professor?) **e saiu da sala com Lily e a levou para infermaria**(Maddie transfigura o I para E; ou ao menos tenta.)**,enquanto isso ele foi denunciar o professor para Dumbledore. **(Sophia: PORRA! Não entendi essa bagaça. O ser da frase levou a Lily para a enfermaria **_**enquanto**_** ía para a sala do Dumbledore? COMO?) {Charlly: Kage Bushin é pra isso xD} {Charlly [2]: Até parece que o Slughorn iria fazer isso! Ele é LOUCO não AGRESSIVO!}**

-Professor?Com entrar?**(Maddie: Ein.) {Charlly: É só passar pela porta, James xD *Leva pedrada.*}**-Pedia James gentilmente meio acanhado;James não era tímido,mas a presença de Alvo Dumbledore não o deixava intimidado,por mais que simpático fosse o professor. **(Sophia: Preciso dizer a quantidade de bobagens que eu pensei? HAISHAIUSHA.) {Charlly: Ai, Sophia! *Sai correndo pra vomitar*}(Maddie: Vou precisar de mais uma estadia no St. Mungus depois dessa, Sophs eé)**

-Sim...Entre rapaz.**(Maddie: Maliciei. Culpa da Sophs.)(Sophia: Me desculpem, mas eu tenho uma mente terrivelmente maliciosa.) {Charlly: Tá pior que a Diná, hein? Credo!} **-Falava Alvo enquanto olhava e reolhava um mapa estranho-Sente-se!Quer um pouco de chá? **{Charlly: E desde quando Dumbledore oferece chá pros alunos?}(Sophia: Só se for chá de cogumelo.)**

-Não senhor,obrigado.-Dizia James enquanto se acomodava em uma poltrona vermelho**(Maddie: Até a poltrona é transexual agora)(Sophia: Pobre poltrona.)** muito confortável.- Eu estou aqui por que...eu...fiquei muito surpreso com um atitude tomada pelo professor Slughorn.**(Sophia: E eu tô surpresa por ele estar dando aula de Arte das Trevas.) {Charlly: Ai, nem comento.}**

-E o que ele fez?-Indagava Alvo agora fixando o olhar para James.-Algo que inflagiram as regras? **(Sophia: Inflagiram? http: / / bit . ly / kbPOOQ) {Charlly: Agree!}(Maddie: [2])**

-Sim...ele..machucou uma aluna. Pegou brutalmente no braço dela,ela está na infermaria **(Sophia: Não é mais "i" de iscola, agora é "i" de infermaria ;D) {Charlly: tinids *u* -NN} **por causa disso e eu acho que ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso com ela,por isso que eu vim falar com o senhor,acho que você...poderia falar com ele ou algo parecido... **(Sophia: Acho que sim. Mas só acho. Diretores às vezes não podem controlar seus funcionários.) {Charlly: Pois é, diretores não tem tanta autoridade assim, sabe? Eles só mandam em tudo. ;D}(Maddie: James Uke mode ON /apanha)**

-Sim!é claro, o professor Slughorn tomou uma atitude muito violenta, que viola muitas regras de Hogworts**{Charlly: Aicaramba!}(Maddie: Morro um pouco por dentro toda vez que leio isso)(Sophia finge que não viu por estar procurando zonzóbulos)**. Irei falar com ele esse exato licensa meu jovem. **(Sophia: LICENSA? AH, MEU DEUS!)(Sophia 2: Eu vou me matar nesse **_**exato licensa**_**.) {Charlly: Por Jashin-sama! Sim, mudei de deus! Vou matar todo mundo! Ò.Ó9 *Pega uma foice igual a do Hidan e sai matando todos os personagens.*} (Maddie: Btw, todo Diretor pede "licensa" pra sair do próprio escritório, né?)**-Disse Alvo antes de porém foi ver Lily na infermaria... **(Sophia: Tem alguém pulando palavra...) {Charlly: Tem alguém pulando frases...}(Maddie: Tem alguém matando o nexo...)**

Lily estava deitada na maca, **{Charlly: Ai, por favor! Tudo isso só por causa de um hematoma? Taca pomada aí e pronto!} **com o braço olhou para ele , **(Sophia: ELA TEM OLHOS NOS BRAÇOS? #medo) {Charlly pega a foice e arranca o braço da Lily: Pronto, assim fica mais fácil.} **alisou seus lisos cabelos ruivos e falou:**(Maddie: Alisar cabelos lisos; Redundância, que fazes aqui?)**

-Eu já falei com Dumbledore,ele já está resolvendo tudo!Fique tranquila.O professor Slughorn vai ter o que mereçe**. (Maddie: *Mira na cedilha* REDUCTO!){Charlly: "Um belo consolo verde." *Leva um Estupore na cara.*}**

-Obrigado James...Mas,eu acho que já sabia disso,me mandaram uma carta avisando que algo de ruim iria acontecer...Eu acho que foi do Slughorn...não sei,estou meio confusa... **(Sophia: Vou dizer de novo, pro caso de não ter entendido: SLUGHORN ADORAVA A LILY!) {Charlly: Por mais chato e idiota que ele seja, Slughorn era uma boa pessoa ^^ E ADORAVA A LILY! TANTO QUE PUXAVA O SACO DO HARRY! CACETADA!}(Maddie: Como a Lily se diz esperta e não consegue decifrar um bilhete daqueles?)(Sophia: Do mesmo modo que a MINERVA não conseguiu! A autora está fazendo todos ficarem burros, assim ela vai parecer inteligente. #prontofalei) {Charlly: Ai, como tu tá bandida! /apanha}**

-Não,não foi o Slughorn que mandou a carta.(James) **(Sophia: Mas que porra é essa? O que esse James entre parênteses tá fazendo aí?)**

-Como você sabe que não foi ele?.-Falava Lily um pouco encabulada com a presença de James-Pode muito bem ter sido ele sim. **{Charlly: Ah é que ele ia perder tempo fazendo isso.}**

-Porque...Fui...eu que mandei a carta,não se preocupe era só para assustar você mesmo. **(Sophia: Não se preocupe com uma AMEAÇA DE MORTE!) **-James se aproximando de Lily.-Mas,mesmo assim me desculpe.

-Mas...Por que? **{Charlly: Henrí, vem fazer o teu trabalho!}(Maddie: Charlly, pelo menos peça "por favor"! oó) {Charlly: Ok, desculpe. Henrí, querido, você poderia, por favor, levantar a bunda daí e ir fazer o seu trabalho?}**-falava ela se ajeitando na maca e chegando mais para tras procurando se afastar de James.-Qual era o sentido disso? **(Sophia: Ela nem ficou brava com a carta? COMO ASSIM?) {Charlly: Se fosse comigo eu espancava o James até ele implorar por misericórdia u_u}(Maddie: Espancar pra quê? Eu lançava logo um Crucio) {Charlly: E ir direto para Azkaban? Não, obrigada.}**

-Nada...-James continuou insistindo,aprouximou-se **(Sophia pega a letra "u" indevida e dá de comida pra Sebastian.) **mais da menina,agora eles estavam frente a frente um do outro ,um encarando o outo, **(Sophia: Como você sabe que nenhum deles era vesgo?) **foi quando James tomou coragem e encostou seus lábios nos de Lily,foi um beijo singelo e rápido mas, muito importante para ambos , o que talvez mudassem **(Maddie: Concordância, cadê você?)(Sophia: Fugiu com o Vocativo.) {Charlly: Espero que eles sejam felizes juntos.}** vida deles para sempre...ou para nunca... **(Sophia: Mudar a vida para nunca? QUÊ?) {Charlly: Nem Freud explica o.o'}**

Continua...  
>Final do 2 cap... <strong>(Sophia: AH VÁ! ¬¬) {Charlly: Porque Jashin-sama é bom n.n}<br>**Bjs...Reviews... **(Sophia: Um beijo pras reviews! -q)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia: Tá aqui a minha review: _|_<strong>

**Charlly: Quer review? Tá aí: http: / / bit . ly / kbPOOQ**

**Maddie: Review? Não, só tem review pra quem merece u_u'**


End file.
